


What Happy Looks Like

by jichulets



Category: Maleficent (2014)
Genre: F/M, maleval
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-06-18
Updated: 2014-06-18
Packaged: 2018-02-05 04:34:41
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,423
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1805455
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jichulets/pseuds/jichulets
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>For her, everything is better with him around. For him, staying with her was never a question of need, but of want. Moments in the life of the Raven and the Faery.</p>
            </blockquote>





	What Happy Looks Like

**What Happy Looks Like**

He watches her as she talks to Aurora. Her lips form a small smile of amusement at Aurora's stories; her eyes are sparkling with sheer gladness. Iridescent orbs are alight with joy, her entire demeanor exuding content. She's always like this when Aurora comes to visit the Moors- he knows their little hatchling Aurora is the essence of her happiness. The princess did more than just unite the Moors and the human kingdom; she managed to remind Maleficent of what she once was and restore in her that inherent kindness that she has always had. After nearly two decades of being with an embittered, hurt Maleficent, Diaval is now finally allowed to see his mistress free and at peace. And he likes what he sees, he thinks. Diaval thinks that during this time, his mistress has never been more beautiful. Not that she hasn't always been beautiful, he amends, but her beauty back then came from coldness, power, and formidability. These days, her beauty is different. She's almost  _ethereal_ , especially when she flies, with the wind in her hair and the sun in her eyes. Yes, Diaval definitely likes what he sees.

What he doesn't see is when he jumps in the conversation with a witty barb that makes Aurora laugh, Maleficent looks at him and the happiness in her face does not diminish in the slightest.

* * *

It's Aurora's 18th birthday and a grand celebration is to take place in the palace. Maleficent is reluctant to go back to the castle. She rarely goes there if she can avoid it, and her discomfort is palpable whenever she has to visit Aurora there. However, it's Aurora's 18th birthday, and of course Maleficent can't deny her anything she wants, and if it's her presence in the castle she requests, then so be it.

She is outside the doors, steeling herself to go into the ballroom where the party is already starting. She hates this place, she thinks, hates everything it represented for her. But then she feels a hand envelop one of her own, and she opens her eyes to see Diaval looking steadily and warmly at her. His gaze locks with hers, and she remembers that this place is not what it once was. These stone walls now hold something precious to her. This structure of greed and lust for power is not longer that- it is now a symbol of hope and goodness. They've made it so, her and Aurora and Diaval.  _Diaval_. He is her best friend, her most trusted confidante, the person who has never strayed from her side even when she was too full of rage and hatred. She feels his hand around hers and just like that, her nerves are gone and she is prepared to enjoy the night. She's knows she'll enjoy it, because he's there and although she will never admit it out loud, everything is better with him around

* * *

After Aurora's 18th birthday, she offers him release from his servitude. After all, Aurora is a woman now, fully capable of taking care of herself. She even has a prince who is at her beck and call (because that kid Phillip is obviously head over boots in love with her). So, Maleficent says, there is really no need for him to stay. If he desires to spend the rest of his life as a raven, find a mate and settle down someplace far away, all he has to do is say so. He is hurt, and he questions to himself if this is because she doesn't want him around anymore. It is true, he says to her, that there is no need for him anymore. She's got her wings back. What more can he do? But it was never a matter of  _need_  for him. She never bound him to her properly anyway. He could have just chosen to fly away whenever he was in raven form. It was so easy to leave her. But he stayed because he wanted to. And he will continue to stay because that's what he wants to do; because he doesn't know what else to do- without his mistress he is lost. However, if she wants him gone, then he'll go. But only if that's what she wanted, he states. There is silence, and for one heart-wrenching moment he thinks she'll say  _yes, that's what I want._  He tries his best to remain calm but inside he's panicking. She stretches out her arm, as if to transform him to a raven, but his heart stops when she reaches for his hand- the first time she's ever initiated the touch- and softly murmurs,  _I would never send you away willingly_. And his face splits into a grin.  _So I can stay?,_ he almost shouts. She lets out a little laugh.  _Yes, you can._

* * *

They were perched on a tree- their tree- watching Aurora, Phillip, and her one-year-old son playing with the other creatures of the Moor. She was seated on the distal end of the branch, legs dangling toward the ground. Diaval had his back against the tree trunk, with one leg propped up on the branch and the other dangling. She glances at him; he is watching the royal family with a wistful smile on his face. It is then that she realizes the things she may have held Diaval back from. In her selfishness and her desire for him to stay, she forgot about things that Diaval might have wanted to pursue for himself- for one, a family.

With guilt eating her insides, she voices out her query:  _Have you ever wanted a family for yourself?_ He turns his head towards her, surprised. _Well of course,_ he replies.  _Ravens are known to mate for life, and so having a family is quite important to us._  She looks down then, and whispers,  _then why haven't you found yourself a mate yet?_  He chuckles and quips that he has found a mate already. Her eyes widen in surprise. He's found a mate? Then why hasn't she met that she-raven? Is he hiding his mate away from her? And why does she feel betrayed? Diaval can do whatever he pleases. She never wanted to take away anything from him, especially something as important as a family. She has no right to feel betrayed, let alone jealous. Still her heart refuses to listen to logic. She musters enough courage to ask why she hasn't even seen this 'mate'. With lips stretched in a cheeky grin, he goes ' _but I'm quite sure you've seen your reflection countless of times!'_

She must have looked astounded because he laughs and says she should see the look on her face. Then he turns serious and expounds that ravens mate for life, and the fact that he has chosen to stay with her day in and day out should have clued her in- she's his mate. At least, he thinks of it that way. She's his mate, and Aurora is their hatchling. This is his family. He wanted one, and in meeting her, he found one. For a moment, she is lost for words. Diaval's sentiments, while surprising, were not unwelcome. The truth is, she's come to think of their unit as a family too. She treats Aurora like a daughter, and indubitably Diaval has been her partner in raising the girl. They're Aurora's parents, but it is only now that she has allowed herself to think of what that means for the two of them. By saying that she is his mate, he has already promised her all the days of his life. Did she want that? She gazes upon Aurora and Phillip, two souls who have found each other, and she thinks that yes, she does want that. Because despite herself and her shortcomings, she knows she has come to love the man beside her, and even without saying it, she has already promised him all the days of her life as well. She feels the branch move and senses Diaval shifting and moving closer to her, both legs pointed toward the ground, hands on his sides grasping the branch. She moves her gaze towards him, takes his hand in her own and intertwines their fingers together. He gives her a soft smile, tugs her closer and kisses her hair as she lets her head fall on his shoulder. She hears him whisper three words- those three words- and her grip on his hand tightens. This is all the confirmation he needs.

_Fin_

**Author's Note:**

> Also up on ff.net. Please tell me what you think. Cheers!


End file.
